It Never Takes Too Long
by Meaning Scene
Summary: JONAS. NickxMacy. "Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long." Macy knows it's wrong; she just can't help herself.
1. Chapter 1: Neither Friend Nor Foe

**Title:** It Never Takes Too Long

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N:** Got this idea from the Sara Bareilles Challenge on Pure Horace Mantis. Gravity is my favorite Sara Bareilles song, and I wrote this while listening to the SONOS a capella version. Simply beautiful!

Hope I'm doing this challenge thing right... If not, tell me suburbs!

This is my first NickXMacy, and it is, as per my usual, a little sad. Please review!

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my work so far!!! I am so grateful for each of you, and when I have a little more time (I'm heading out as we speak), I'll give you each a shout out, I promise.

~Meaning Scene

* * *

_"You're neither friend nor foe, though I can't seem to let you go."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

This wasn't going to happen to her. Not again.

Please. Not again.

Macy had promised herself that she would never think of Nick. Not like... that, anyway. Not like the way she really wanted to. Which was more than the polite friendship he'd limited her to.

That should have made it easier. Knowing that they would be nothing more than buddies should have brought her some sort of... relief. Freedom, even. But it didn't. It only hurt. It was like salt in an already infected wound; sure, the rest of her surface _seemed_ all right, but there was still the aching, aching, aching of a secret pain she was too ashamed to share with anyone.

A traitorous tear tried to sneak down her cheek; she brushed it away briskly, turning towards her locker. Since when did she cry in school? She should have been stronger. She _used_ to be stronger. Why, then, did she come entirely undone the moment Nick entered her thoughts, however briefly?

She was certain he noticed the change between them, one that was her fault entirely; though her fangirl days had long since passed, she knew he was surprised by her totally uncharacteristic silence whenever he approached. It wasn't out of rudeness; she just needed to bite her tongue, knowing it would betray her given one chance. She didn't want to burden Nick with her feelings, knowing full well they would not be reciprocated.

Besides, she recalled with an embarrassing amount of sadness, Nick was off limits, in more ways than one. She knew it would only have been a matter of time, so when Nick met the sweetest girl and fell in real love, she wasn't surprised at all. While fangirl Macy might have reacted with bitter jealousy, friend Macy was genuinely happy for him. He deserved to have someone to share his beautiful heart with, to tell his still unfulfilled dreams to. Nick deserved that.

And he deserved to not have her interfere.

"Macy," a voice she knew said from behind her. Turning quickly, she was horrified to find NIck standing behind her, waiting. As his eyes scanned her face, his eyebrow lifted. "Are you crying?"

She wiped at her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "No, I'm not. It's... allergies," she lied.

He gave her a look, but didn't press the issue. "Right... Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today."

Her brow furrowed. "What about Grace? Won't she be expecting to sit with you?"

"She's going to put in some extra credit in the chem lab, so... I'm actually available." He replied.

She snorted; oh, the irony. "Right... well..." _Say no, Misa. Be strong. Eye of the tiger._ Her head demanded. "Ok. Yeah, sure." Stupid heart would answer for her in every moment of weakness.

He smiled, and she felt certain warmth physically radiated from him when he did. "Great." He started walking, implying that she follow. When she didn't immediately match his stride, he turned. "You coming?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, just a second." She grabbed her lunch and shut her locker, managing a small smile at Nick as they began to walk together.

* * *

"This is nice," Nick commented, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It is," she agreed from beside him on the bench they shared. The sun was shining, the air warm, but not too hot; a perfect spring day. It felt good to sit under the trees in the atrium and listen to the birds.

She tried not to remember the countless times they'd shared lunch in this exact way, but of course, she slipped often.

They finished their sandwiches at the same time; Nick carried their trash to the bin, then again took his seat beside Macy. They still had a few minutes before next period, and he cleared his throat.

Great; he wanted to talk. She didn't know if she was prepared for this.

"Macy, what's wrong?" He asked.

Well, at least he didn't play games.

But _she_ did. "Nothing," she replied, though her eyes were lowered bashfully.

"You know I don't believe that," he whispered.

She shrugged. He didn't have to. She wasn't going to say anything more.

Nick's hand covered hers; the touch raised goosebumps up her entire arm, though she knew the contact was only casual.

Casual, at least, for him.

"Please, Macy. What happened? We used to be so close; you were one of my best girls, and then..." His voice trailed off, thinking back on three months ago, when it all changed. "If this is about Grace-"

"-It's not about Grace," she interrupted quickly, not wanting to let him go down that road. This was about them. "Grace... Grace is great. She's great and you're great with her... and the two of you are... really great..." _Great, great, so freakin' great. _

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously suspicious. "Then, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She repeated, and he groaned in frustration.

"Macy, don't do this to me. I..." He sighed, trying to find words.

When he didn't begin again, Macy asked, "What?"

He swallowed. "I don't want to lose you."

The statement made her blink in disbelief. How could he think that would ever happen?

Her thoughts became her words. "Nick, you're never going to... lose me." She whispered, meaning it with all her heart.

He smiled softly. "You promise you'll always be my friend?" The request was heartfelt and sweet.

She'd always be his friend. Just his friend, of course.

She nodded, her throat feeling thick, as though the tears of her eyes had nested inside it. "Mmhmm," she murmered.

He hugged her then, his arms tight around her shoulders before she had time to react. She didn't bother to say she was afraid of losing him, too. She was pretty sure she already had.

The embrace ended just in time, because who should enter but pretty, perky, perfect Grace, showing off her extra credit A plus. Nick's arms surrounded her shoulders, his affection returning to its rightful owner. A careless goodbye called over his shoulder was how Nick ended their lunch.

The bell rang, and Macy stood, feeling more alone than ever. Everytime she tried to let her love for Nick go, something reeled her back in, like a stupid fish stuck on a lure.

Maybe she couldn't fight it; maybe the vicious cycle would repeat until her heart could love no more.

She watched the happy couple as they passed the atrium window. Something always brought her back to Nick; it never took long.


	2. Chapter 2: You're On To Me

**Title: **It Never Takes Too Long

**Author: **Meaning Scene

**A/N: **WOW! I was completely overwhelmed by the support for this story. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who has put this story on alert/favorites, and special thanks to reviewers: _suburbs _(glad I got the challenge right!), _.Cool_, _NarniaJasamLeytonPrincess_, and_ fightingillini_. Please keep your thoughts coming!

This chapter brings the story out of Macy's head into a more omniscient perspective, so if it seems more transitional, just bear with me! I promise it will be worth it…

Please review!

~ Meaning Scene

* * *

_"You're on to me, on to me, and all over me..."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

She shouldn't have been so openly mopey, Macy realized. She probably should have_ acted_ okay; the fact that she was so far from okay they were sending postcards to keep in touch shouldn't have mattered. She should have –and could have- pretended better.

She realized it, too late, as Stella stood on her front step, holding a toolbox sized kit of cosmetics and a garment bag slung over one arm.

"Girls' night!" Stella exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Girls' night," she replied, less enthused, her mouth twisting into a horrible imitation of a grin.

Stella's face fell. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Macy quickly shook her head. "No. No, of course I didn't."

Her friend gave her the once over, taking in her unwashed hair, tear-stained face, and the never-would-be Stella approved sweatpants. "Uh huh. Sure."

Sighing, Macy let her friend inside. "I'm sorry, Stella," she whispered earnestly.

"It's all right. I just hate seeing you upset… especially when I don't know why. You wouldn't want to tell me why, now… would you?"

Macy slowly shook her head. "It's not a big deal, Stells. Really."

Stella laid the garment bag out on the couch before answering. "Something that depresses my best friend ceaselessly for three months is actually a very big deal, Macy. I just wish you trusted me."

"I do, Stella! It's just-"

"-Don't worry about it. If you're not ready to tell me, I get it. That's fine…" She said, forcing a smile again. "Let's not fight. Why don't you just go shower and I'll iron your dress, ok?"

Macy nodded her agreement, then trudged up the stairs.

As soon as Stella heard the shower running, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her other best friend.

"You got Joe," the voice on the other end said.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Joe, it's Stella. Are we all still meeting up tonight?"

"Sure are; I set reservations for seven o'clock at Bryant Tanners."

"Great. We'll meet you guys there. Oh, and is Nick coming?"

"Of course. He hates seeing Macy upset. I just hope tonight can fix things."

"Stella?"

Stella pulled the phone away from her ear quickly, looking up to see Macy standing in her robe at the top of the stairs.

"Macy. I didn't hear you coming," she said_. Crap, crap, crap_.

Macy descended a few steps, leaning against the railing. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

From behind her back, Stella could hear Joe ask if that was Macy. She didn't respond.

"The reason I've been acting this way, as stupid as it sounds, is because of Nick." She continued, pausing to swallow hard. "I know he's happy with Grace, and that's not my problem. I mean… if he's happy, then I should be happy that he's happy, and I am happy… But I just wish he could be that happy with me." She sniffled softly, and Stella's heart was overwhelmed with sympathy; she hated seeing Macy cry. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I knew that Nick just wanted to be friends from the beginning… but somewhere along the way, I fell pretty hard."

Stella nodded as she finally understood. "So this whole time… avoiding Nick… acting depressed… is because…"

"I was heartbroken," she confirmed. Then, "I still am… and I don't know if that's something I'll get over right away. I don't know if I even want to." Her eyes lowered. "I just know that I love Nick, and for one moment, I thought he loved me back." A small, joyless laugh escaped her mouth. "How stupid could I be?"

"No. No, you're not stupid Macy. You're just in love," Stella whispered, stepping closer to her best friend, placing her hand on the railing. "I completely understand."

"I know. I knew you would. That's why I wanted to tell you, Stella. I trust you, and I know you won't tell anyone."

Stella barely contained her wince, silently praying that Joe had hung up.

There was a length of silence as Macy let her words hang in the air. It felt good to tell the truth, if only to one other person. It felt good to be honest, and it was the closest to "not alone" that she'd felt in awhile.

"I'm going to go get ready. I'm excited for girls' night!" she exclaimed soon, her statement punctuated by the genuine smile Stella hadn't seen in ages.

She waited until she heard the door close before bringing her phone back to her ear. "Joe? Joe, are you there?" She asked, hoping the line was dead.

No answer. Stella's hopes lifted gratefully.

Until…

"… Macy's in love with Nick?" Joe finally asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Fragile Strength

**Title:** It Never Takes Too Long

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N: **You asked, I delivered! A freak snowstorm on the lower east coast has me snowed in; writing's the only thing keeping me from losing it. Thanks to everyone who has put this story on their alerts/favorites, and special thanks to reviewers: _suburbs, fightingillini, Lady Paine, csiawsomeJONASlover_ (love your username!), _JonasLover4ever93_, and _ersy_. It means the world to me to know what you guys think of this, so thanks again!

Hope you enjoy this new chapter; please review!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_You touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

This was bound to be awful.

That single thought was on repeat in Stella's mind as she and Macy drove to Bryant Tanners. The plans between her and the boys had been set almost a week ago, well before she knew the truth about Macy's down-and-out-ness. They would take Macy out to the nicest restaurant they could afford (and really: what _couldn't_ they afford), have a nice walk around town, and then maybe return to the firehouse for a movie. It was _supposed _to be a great time between friends.

The great time seemed impossible, though, as Stella thought about what lay ahead.

Joe would be waiting to meet them. Kevin, too. And Nick; of course Nick… accompanied by none other than Grace.

Okay… maybe it wouldn't be awful.

It would probably end up closer to disastrous.

Stella cringed as she pulled into the parking lot; they got out and walked inside. Whispering the name to the hostess, the girl nodded and led them towards the back.

"This is so exciting," Macy said softly, taking in the glamour of the place.

"Yeah," Stella responded flatly.

The booth was circular, a cozy nook of privacy with a dimly lit miniature chandelier hanging just above their heads. The hostess motioned them to sit with a kind smile.

"I don't know; this seems kind of big…" Macy began to say, before a roar silenced her.

"Surprise!" The company at the table shouted, startling her.

Macy's eyes were wide as she glanced at the people in the booth. Joe and Kevin, smiling largely, enjoying her stunned reaction maybe a little too much. Nick, a smirk on his face…

And Grace, her lips spread in a cheerful grin as her left hand clasped Nick's.

Only a moment had passed before the shock dissipated enough for Macy to respond. Hiding her face, she ran away, managing to move quickly despite the ridiculously tight dress Stella had forced her into.

The expressions around the table were all concerned as Stella tried to smile.

"I'm sure she's fine; just surprised." She attempted a laugh that was met with silence. "I'll just go check on her then, okay?" Excusing herself, she hurried after Macy, knowing she couldn't get far in those shoes.

She spotted Macy sitting on the curb, fingers wiping beneath her eyes to catch the tears as they fell. She almost screamed at her to stand up, afraid that the concrete would compromise the silk, but Stella bit her tongue.

Macy heard the click-clack of her friend's shoes before she looked up.

"Whatever happened to 'girls' night'?" She asked bitterly.

Stella reluctantly sat beside her, knowing her friend was a little more important than the dresses. "It sort of became a 'friends' night." She admitted.

"Oh, I see… and Grace would be here, why? Where does she fit in this little 'friends' night?"

"She doesn't. We just… planned this night before you told me about… it." She didn't want to elaborate "it" in a place where prying ears might be listening.

"We?"

Stella nodded. "Me and the guys. We wanted to surprise you with your own best friend night. Grace coming with… well, we could hardly say she wasn't welcome."

Macy snorted, and that said what she didn't want to speak. _Yeah, you could have._

"Okay, we could have… but Nick knew it would hurt her feelings, and I didn't know you had any problems with her…"

"I don't have a problem with her," Macy interrupted.

Stella's eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"Honest. I bet she's a nice girl; I know she is. But… can't you understand why, feeling the way I do, I wouldn't necessarily want to be a witness at her and Nick's little love-fest?"

Stella nodded sadly as Macy leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ruined friends' night." Macy's voice was truly apologetic.

She sighed. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to surprise you like this."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have."

Her blunt response made both the girls laugh. "So, what now? What do you want to do?"

Macy sat up. "I guess we should start by going inside, shouldn't we?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Both girls stood, and Macy sighed. "Well, I _am_ all dressed up… it would seem a waste not to put this gorgeousness to good use."

Stella looped her arm through her best friend's. "You're a good woman, Macy Misa." She said earnestly.

Another disheartened sigh. "I know. I just wish that mattered to someone else."

* * *

The rest of the night continued without a hitch. A short visit to the ladies' room allowed Stella to address any flaws in Macy's now-perfect makeup and hair. The sidewalk hadn't hurt either of their dresses, so there were no worries there.

Conversation was made easily the moment the girls sat down; to her delight, no one mentioned the way Macy had fled, and she was grateful that people were putting it behind them. A few times, Stella's eyes would catch hers, and her best friend would wink encouragingly from her place beside Joe. More than once, she noticed Joe and Stella's gazes meeting, as if sharing information without words.

Huh… she wondered what that was about.

Macy was grateful to be sitting next to Kevin. He always made her laugh. Despite the stuffiness of the nice restaurant, he entertained her by making paper worms out of straw wrappers, expanding them with a drop of water. Another plus; he separated her from Nick. While she wouldn't have minded sitting by the boy she still cared for greatly, she doubted seeing him hold his girlfriend's hand would have helped her fragile strength.

So, instead, she just grinned as Kevin asked for more straws, not caring when the waitress handed them over with an expression of disdain. When their food came, he insisted on being a gentleman, unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap for her. He made sure her glass was always full of raspberry lemonade and let her sample the salmon he ordered, feeding it to her as they both laughed.

Soon, Macy had somehow forgotten the earlier fiasco, and when Stella winked at her for the fifth time, she winked back.

When dinner was over and dessert had been eaten, they paid the bill and stood. It was a gorgeous night. They all went outside, their group making their way down the street. As they walked, Kevin offered her his arm with an exaggerated, "M'lady." She took hold with a laugh, and noticed Nick look back at her; maybe it was her imagination, but surprise seemed to cloud his face, if only briefly. From behind her, Stella whispered something to Joe, who tried to muffle a chuckle behind his hand.

Despite herself, Macy was having more fun that she expected. Still, her heart fell as she watched Nick place a soft kiss on Grace's cheek. Friends' night sure wasn't perfect.

Seeing her eyes grow sad made Kevin cover her hand with his and squeeze encouragingly. When she looked up, he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but reciprocate it. Ok, it wasn't perfect. But what was anymore? At least she was smiling. That was all she could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4: No Matter What I Say Or Do

**Title:** It Never Takes Too Long

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N:** I'm under weather-induced house-arrest, so… another update! Yes, I realize it's been less than twenty-four hours since my previous chapter, but… I can't resist. Spare me your pitchforks and love the update, ok? Ok.

Thanks again to everyone who has this story on their alerts or favorites. And special thanks to those who have reviewed: _freakishlyobsessedwithmovies__, __xopeaceQTx13__, __Lady Paine__, __csiawsomeJONASlover__, __fightingillini__, __starfishbeliever__, _and_sailor-diamondrose-a.k.a-darcy_. I'm so thankful to each one of you, I feel like words aren't enough; it's like I should bake you cookies or something to express my gratitude. I hope this update suffices in lieu of chocolate-y chip goodness.

Thanks again, and please review!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here, 'til the moment I'm gone_."

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

Macy was smiling.

Actually, Macy couldn't stop smiling.

She smiled when she played volleyball. She smiled during math. She smiled when she ate, which was just disgusting to look at. She smiled so much and so often, Stella wondered if she'd finally snapped.

Cornering her by her locker, she simply had to ask, "What's the face about? I thought you were depressed?"

Macy's smile managed to grow wider as she put a hand on her cheek. "Well… I guess I'm not anymore."

"Are you over… it?"

She opened her locker, the action somehow oozing cheerfulness. "No."

Stella's brow knit together. "You're not?"

"Nope. Not at all." She giggled.

Okay. So she _had _snapped.

"Then, how come you're grinning like you just found out the fair's coming to town?"

"The fair's in town?!" She asked excitedly.

Stella blinked. "No… it's… that was hypothetical. Just… tell me what's got you so… sunshine-y."

"Well…" Macy began as she shut her locker. "You know how Kevin and I have been hanging out a lot?"

"Yeah… so?"

"… That's it. Kevin and I have been hanging out a lot." She giggled. "He's fun and funny and he makes me forget about Nick."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait…" Stella paused. "What? Did you just say Kevin makes you _forget_ about Nick?"

She nodded. "Isn't that great?"

"No! That's awful! Mace, girlfriend or no girlfriend, Nick's still one of your closest friends. Why would you want to forget that?"

For the first time in days, the smile faded. "I thought you'd be happy that I was finally being happy again."

Stella sighed. "I am happy you're happy, Macy. I just hope you're not…" she paused.

"What? Hope I'm not what?" Macy pressed.

"Rebounding." Stella finished. "I know what that's like, and I totally get the temptation to find some other guy to fill a void."

"Void?" Macy's eyes narrowed. "There is no 'void' here. There was Nick, but since I can't even look him in the eye long enough to sustain a conversation, what's so wrong with spending time with Kevin instead?"

"As friends?"

"Yeah. Of course as friends." Macy affirmed. "I mean, that's all I ever seem to be, right?"

"Macy-"

"-you know what? Don't 'Macy' me right now, Stella Malone." She crossed her arms angrily before storming away, leaving her best friend standing bewildered in the hallway.

A few moments later, Joe walked up to her. "Are you stuck, Stella," he teased.

She turned. "Not funny, Joe."

He looked at her face. Wow, it really wasn't funny.

"What's wrong?" He asked, realizing that the particular expression she was sporting wasn't the angry-at-Joe face, thus making the question a safe one.

"Macy. Sometimes, I can't believe that girl."

"… She still hung up on Nick?"

"Apparently!" Stella exclaimed, fuming. "But, to make matters worse, she's spending all her free time with Kevin, saying he 'makes her forget' Nick."

"Whoa." Joe's brows shot up. "That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Oh, it's _so_ not." She replied. "It's probably the worst idea in the history of pretty darn bad ideas, but trying to talk her out of it was entirely useless."

"That's a shame." Joe pulled out his cell phone.

Stella looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Kevin; I'm telling him to watch out because Macy might be an '_oooo_, Barracuda'."

"No, don't!" Stella snatched the phone out of Joe's hands, deleting the message. "That will only make it worse."

"All right, I'm officially confused. You don't want Macy to lead Kevin on."

"No."

"Is that 'no' you don't, or 'no' you do?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay… and you're not letting me tell Kevin… why?"

"Because…" she tried to think of a good reason. All she got was, "It's just a bad idea."

"Yeah, well, my brother's heart may be on the line, so one 'bad idea' seems like a fair trade to protect the poor guy."

Stella sighed. Maybe Joe was right.

… Yikes. After today, she refused to think that ever again.

"Maybe… don't tell him over text message?" She requested weakly.

He smirked. "You got a deal," Joe replied, and they shook on it.

* * *

"Thanks for the ice cream, Kevin." Macy said as Kevin opened the car door for her.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry it took them so long to get it right." He replied.

She waited until her got in the driver's seat to respond. "Yeah, but to be fair, it was a hard order."

"True. I don't know many girls who ask for an extra large triple banana split sundae with bubblegum syrup, all on a bed of chocolate sprinkles." Putting the key in the ignition, he grinned at her.

She smiled. "I guess I am a little picky."

The radio started to play as the engine roared to life. A voice they both knew rang through the speakers, and Macy's eyes began to well with tears.

Kevin quickly shut off the radio, not letting Nick sing another word. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I shouldn't react like that every time something happens. It's not fair to you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm here for you." Kevin said earnestly. "I just want to make you better."

As he drove her home, Macy stared out the window. She looked at the trees as they seemed to fly by, the houses that they sped past. Anything to not think about… it…

Finally, she said, "I don't think I'm going to get better, Kevin."

As they rolled to a stop in front of a school's crossing, he looked at her.

"I know," he replied sadly. "I don't think I meant 'better' as much as… just not so sad anymore. I hate seeing you sad, and I hate that it's because of my brother." The crossing guard waved him forward, and he began to drive again. "If he knew what he was missing, he'd be the one here right now."

Kevin always knew the right thing to say. To her surprise, she found herself leaning her head against his arm.

"I'm not so sad when I'm with you," she admitted.

He chuckled, somehow joyful again. "Reason enough for me to stick around, I suppose."

She grinned to herself; just like that, he was back to normal. That was one thing she really enjoyed about Kevin's company; he wasn't moody and intense, and he didn't hold her love for Nick against her. He just wanted her to be happy again, and was doing all he could to make it happen. With or without Nick.

The car slowed as he drove down her street; as they neared her house, they both noticed a car in the driveway. When they got closer, she noticed a boy sitting on her front porch, running his hands nervously through his curly hair.

It couldn't be.

"Nick," she breathed.


	5. Chapter 5: Here I Am

**Title:** It Never Takes Too Long

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N:** I realized it was really, really awful to leave you all with a cliffhanger, so I'm updating again. I'm sorry! I'm really addicted to this story and can't wait for you guys to see how it turns out! Thanks SOOOO MUCH to everyone who has favorites/alerts for this story, and to my lovely reviewers: _fightingillini, live-in-dreamland1, Lady Paine, _and_ GOT GOD _(again, I am SORRY about the cliffhanger!!!). Hope you all enjoy the update, and please CONTINUE to inspire me with your reviews!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Macy asked.

Nick waited to answer until the car that dropped her off was down the road.

"Hanging out with Kevin again, I see." He replied, avoiding the question. If she wasn't mistaken, his words were dripping with bitterness.

"Jealous?" She asked.

He looked up at her, finally making eye contact. "Me? Jealous?" He rolled his eyes. "I am not even close to jealous." Then, "Where'd he take you anyways… not that I care."

"Oh… nowhere," she began nonchalantly, "just… Camp's Parlor."

His jaw fell agape. Then, he sputtered out, "You… t-t-took him to _our_ parlor?!"

Macy snorted. "Uh, A, I didn't know _either_ of us owned it, and B," she paused, glare fixing on his face, "I know for a fact you've taken Grace there, so don't get all 'oh-not-our-ice-cream-parlor' on me."

Nick stood then. "You said we'd still be friends."

She sighed. "I know."

"Do you realize how hard you're making it on me?"

Hard? She had to stifle a sarcastic laugh. He didn't know the first thing about hard. As it was, she only shrugged.

"That's it? All you've got to say is," and he copied her shrug.

"Honestly, Nick," she began, "I just do not want to fight with you. I'm sorry if the whole Kevin thing upsets you, but he and I are just hanging out and being pals. I need that, since you're with Grace and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She was taken aback by his hateful tone. "What do you mean, what does it mean? It means what it means."

"Why does it always have to be about Grace, huh?"

"It-it's not," Macy stammered. "I just… I just know that you spend a lot of time with her. Which is fine; she is your girlfriend. You should spend your time with her."

"Yeah… but the one day I don't, you're out with my brother. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Oh, really? _Really_? _Now_ he wanted to talk about feelings? She could lay it on him real thick; part of her was tempted to. She could tell him horror stories about jealousy keeping her awake at night, lovesickness physically manifesting in peculiar flu-like symptoms. She could talk about the sad daydreams that led to migraines and bad grades.

Instead, she threw her hands up in surrender. "What do you want from me? Am I only allowed to see other people when it doesn't inconvenience you?"

Pulling out his keys, Nick stomped to his car. He opened the door roughly, not even looking at her as he shouted goodbye.

"See you at school," was all he said before slamming the door and roaring out of the drive.

As he sped away, Macy sighed. How would she ever fix things with Nick if she couldn't be honest with him?

Honesty… that was a luxury their tumultuous friendship simply could not afford. But the secrets were beginning to take their toll; as she trudged inside, she wondered how long they had left.

* * *

Kevin was whistling when he walked through the front door. The cheery sound made Joe and Stella cringe, hating what they were about to do.

Joe started the conversation. "Hey, Kevin! What up, bro?"

"Oh, hey guy and girl! How's it going?" He took a seat across from them at the dining room table. "Ugh, I'm so full. Macy and I went to get ice cream, and I ate two and a half flurries."

"A half?" Stella asked.

"Yeah… I dropped the first one. Anyway," he looked at them both, "what's up?"

They looked at each other. "Nothing," they answered innocently.

He gave them a knowing look. "Oh, please. You two are totally giving off the 'we need to talk to you about something' vibe."

"What vibe is that?" Joe asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not giving off any vibes."

"Maybe it's just your perfume," Joe offered.

"Maybe," agreed Stella.

Kevin just lifted an eyebrow. Just like that, Joe broke.

"We think you need to stop hanging out with Macy," he blurted.

Stella glared at him. "What Joe means to say is," she looked at Kevin," we think that Macy may not be in the… healthiest… place. Relationally speaking, of course."

Kevin snorted. "That's it? This is what you guys waited all afternoon to tell me?"

The worried pair looked at each other again. "Well, yeah."

He laughed. "Guys… I know."

Stella's brow furrowed. "Know… what?"

"I know about Macy's feelings for Nick." Then, he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Wait… that is what you were talking about, right?"

The two gasped. "How… how did you know?" Stella asked.

Kevin folded his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair before speaking. "Macy told me."

"What? You? Why?"

"I guess because she needed to talk about it with someone."

"What? You? Why?" Stella repeated.

"Because I am the only one she's talked to who hasn't tried to judge her or give her advice about Nick."

"But… why would she talk to you and… not me?"

"Well, Stella… you can be a little bossy."

The remark made Joe laugh, but his chortle was silenced by an angered look from Stella's narrowed eyes.

"That may be true occasionally," her gaze returned to find Kevin's, "but I just want what's best for my best friend."

"So… you're saying you know better than her?"

Joe and Kevin waited for an answer. After a beat, she replied, "Yes."

Kevin sighed. "Stella… sometimes you just gotta let them go their own way."

"But her own way… she's using you as a rebound Kevin. Do you really want that?"

At that, Kevin had to laugh. "I'm nobody's rebound. I'm working incognito. Reconnaissance, even. Every time I hang out with Macy, I come home and make a big deal out of it."

"That's true," Joe stated, not hiding his irritation.

Kevin continued, pretending not to hear his brother. "Nick realizes his friendship with Macy isn't what it used to be, and hearing me talk about all the fun I have with her and telling everyone all the great things about her… trust me, the boy's a little more jealous than he's letting on."

Something in his sentence made Joe sit up. "Speaking of which, where is Nick? I thought he would be home by now."

A knowing smirk from the oldest Lucas. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him. When I dropped Macy off, he was waiting."

Two jaws practically hit the floor.

"What?!" Joe and Stella exclaimed in unison.

"Yep." He replied smugly as the door opened and Nick entered.

All three tried to act cool. "Hey, Nick," Stella said, smiling wider than usual.

He didn't return the smile, beginning to speak as soon as he stood in front of them.

"Sometimes, I do not get that girl."

The conspirators exchanged knowing glances.

"Which girl," Joe asked, winking at Stella.

"Macy. She's driving me crazy!" Nick looked at Kevin. "And why on earth are you spending so much time with her?" Then, his eyes grew narrow. "You're not trying to date her, are you?"

Kevin decided to play sly. "Depends… are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of you and… Macy?" He let out an exaggerated laugh. "Of course not; why would I be?" Then, "Why? Are you trying to make me jealous? Is that you're game?"

Stella stood, placing her hands on Nick's shoulder and smiling patronizingly. "Nick… Nick, Nick, Nick… now, why on earth would Kevin be trying to make you jealous? You, who has the girlfriend with the… perky personality and the… uh…" She searched for another positive of Grace, "unique… fashion sense." Inwardly, Stella laughed; _unique_ was generous. _Quirky_ was more appropriate. "Why would lucky little you be jealous of Kevin spending his time with your pretty, smart, athletic friend?" She placed her chin on his shoulder. "Can you tell me why?"

"Uh, no. Because I'm not jealous." He shrugged her off coldly, and she grinned at the other boys from behind Nick's back. The smirk faded as he turned around. "Why are you being so weird?"

"Weird?" She held her hands up, playing up her confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Nick Lucas?"

He looked at Stella closely, then at his brothers. When they mirrored her too-innocent expression, he shook his head.

"Who are you people?" He mumbled, then ran upstairs to pout in his room.

When he was gone, the three shared quiet high-fives.

"Oh, he is so jealous!" Joe exclaimed.

"He gives jealousy a face!" Stella added.

"He's jealousy in skinny jeans," was Kevin's input.

"He's not jealous, and he can hear you!" Nick called.

They grew silent.

In a whisper, Joe said, "Oh, yeah; he's jealous."


	6. Chapter 6: Leave Me Be

**Title:** It Never Takes Too Long

**Author: **Meaning Scene

**A/N: **If nothing else, this snowstorm has made me very effective with my fanfics! Thanks to everyone who has alerted/favorited this story, and special thanks to my lovely reviewers: _xopeaceQTx13, Lady Paine, Secret (_the puppy face got me, hehe),_ starfishbeliever, and GOT GOD._ Your input and encouragement is so inspiring! Thank you so much!

Don't forget to support Nick's new album, out TODAY! _**fangirl squee**_ I'm entitled to one fangirl squee a year, and that was it. I promise.

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

Macy opened her locker; biology had been an absolute bore, and she was thankful it was over. P.E. was next, and she looked forward to the chance to blow off some steam. Before she could place her biology book within the locker's confines, someone else shut it.

She looked up to meet Stella's eyes.

"So… I hear you hung out with Nick last night."

Macy fiddled with her combination, opening her locker again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The door swung closed a second time; now, Kevin was standing beside Stella.

"Oh, really? Because we heard it straight from the horse's mouth... the horse being Nick, in this case." Kevin said, watching her face to gage her reaction.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm allergic to horses." Macy replied, again spinning the lock. She got it open and had just placed her binder on the shelf when it closed for a third time. "For the love of mike, what is wrong with you people?!" She turned to see Joe had joined the group and was staring her down, much like the other two.

Stella spoke again. "How is Nick, anyway? I mean, he seemed a little upset when he got home."

Macy shrugged. After a beat, she relented. "We got in a fight. So what? Friends fight all the time."

"Do you think he's jealous?" Joe asked.

"Of what? I'm not dating anyone; the only other dude I hang around is Kevin."

"I mean, if I were Nick, and I were getting dissed to hang out with this" he ran his hands over his torso, flexing as he said, "I'd be a little jealous." Kevin laughed, though no one joined him.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure he's not jealous. And why is this even a question? Why would I care if he's jealous?" She caught herself. "Not that he's jealous anyway, because he's in a perfectly happy relationship."

"And that makes _you _jealous?" Joe asked.

Macy blinked, coming to a realization. "Wait… how do you know? How…" She looked at Stella. "Stella… you didn't… did you?"

Her friend's gaze lowered shamefully. "It was an accident."

Her mouth fell open in hurt surprise. "And Kevin… you…"

He tried to cover it. "I wasn't going to say anything, but they brought it up."

Joe glared at his brother. "Oh really, blabbermouth? Like you weren't flaunting every piece of information we even thought to ask about?"

"Just stop!" Macy cried, looking at all three with tear-filled eyes. "I can't believe that you guys would tell my secrets to one another."

"No, Macy, we didn't-" Stella tried to say, but Macy shushed her.

"Save it, Stella. I really, really don't want to hear it. And Kevin," she looked at him, "I trusted you. I trusted you with everything, and I guess I was wrong."

"Macy, please-"

Another shush. She looked at Joe. "Joe of JONAS, I am so _not _your fan right now." She shoved her way through the three, storming off. When she'd walked a few feet, she turned. "By the way, newsflash: what I do or don't do with my love life is officially _none_ of any of your business. Ever."

* * *

"Nick, we need to talk."

The youngest Lucas boy's eyes widened when Macy stormed up to him. "Last I checked, we were angry at each other, Misa," he retorted.

She nodded. "I know but… can we just talk please? I really, really need to talk to you." Her chin began to tremble.

Pushing his anger aside easily, Nick placed a hand on Macy's shoulder. "Hey. Don't cry. It's okay. Um…" He looked over her head, trying to spot Grace. No sign of her. That meant he had a little time. "Let's walk or something, okay?"

Macy nodded, allowing him to steer her to the atrium. It wasn't as private as she had hoped, but no one else was there, and she wasn't about to start being picky. He took her books for her and set them next to his bookbag as they sat on the single bench available.

"Okay," he said as soon as they were situated. "What's up?"

She daren't wait, and immediately plunged in. "I love you, Nick."

He blinked rapidly, certain he must be hearing things. "I'm sorry… what?"

She sighed, swallowing hard. "The only reason I'm telling you like this is because Stella knows… and Joe knows… and Kevin knows… and I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone told you and I didn't want you to find out from someone else who wasn't me..." she looked at his face; still confused. "I knew it; I should have just kept my mouth shut. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?"

"Macy, please calm down." He took hold of her hand; it probably wasn't the best idea, given her recent admission, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to comfort his friend. "You're rambling and it's starting to freak me out."

"I'm sorry." She took deep breaths, but they did nothing to slow her racing heart.

When some time had passed, Nick spoke. "Now… why don't you start from the top again? With the… just the top?"

She gulped. "I love you, Nick."

As soon as the damning words left her mouth, he winced.

"… That wasn't quite the response I was going for." Her joke was punctuated by a weak laugh that did nothing to cut the tension.

He tried to offer her a small smile, but it failed, and only silence followed.

When it stretched into endless minutes, Macy was forced to break. "Please… say something," she begged, clasping the hand that held hers even tighter.

He tried. "What _can_ I say?" Nick stammered.

She moved closer, and a tear fell from her eye.

Reaching up, he brushed it away, then cupped her face with his free palm. "Please, don't cry."

She shook her head for no particular reason; he wondered if she knew what he would say next, and was trying to stop the words before they left his mouth.

"Macy…" He whispered, "I can't."

A quiver shook her from the middle of her body, almost as if her heart were breaking free inside her. She'd known he would not, maybe could not, love her. But hearing him say it... It was as if little pieces of her soul were coming unhinged, drowning in the secret sadness.

She didn't say another word, but leaned further into his hand; how unfair was the world, that this should be the only time he touched her so?

"Nick?"

The moment shattered like a thousand glasses, and the two looked up from their private moment to find they had an audience.

Grace was crying as she stood some ways in front of the couple, who looked more intimate than the "just friends" they claimed to be.

Nick stood immediately. "Grace… it's not what you think."

She didn't say a word; her sobs spoke volumes as she turned and fled, disappearing into the hall before he could even leave the atrium.

As he turned to face Macy, he found that she was standing too, both hands over her mouth.

"Nick," she began.

"Don't." He interrupted, and she didn't say another word. When he looked at her, it was with more contempt than she ever imagined him mustering.

The fact that it was all meant for her was nothing short of devastating.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked, voice full of barely restrained anger.

All she could offer him was, "It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? My girlfriend probably thinks I'm a dirty, rotten cheater, and all you can say is you're 'sorry'?"

"What do you want me to do? Tell me how to fix it, and I will. Please-"

"Don't bother." Grabbing his bag, he hurried to the door, only turning for a second. "Just do me a favor: don't blog this, Misa." He spat the words as if each were venomous.

Each pointed syllable hit her hard. Just like that, he'd ripped away his friendship, reducing her to an easily dismissible fan once again.

The one time she'd been truly, entirely honest, and it had backfired. It had backfired horribly.

As Nick rushed away, she lowered herself back onto the bench, her fingertips useless to dry the too-many tears that began to fall.


	7. Chapter 7: Try to Make You See

**Title: **It Never Takes Too Long

**Author: **Meaning Scene

**A/N: **_The end is near…_

_… but it's not here yet._

I'm SORRY!I know, I know, I KNOW no one likes to read mean Nick, and I can promise you I had no enjoyment writing him that way. (I'm sure he's a perfect gentleman in real life, always remembering to stand when ladies present themselves at or leave the table, indulging his female friends in chick flicks and chocolate ice cream, and knowing enough to put the seat down without being hassled. He can feel free to stop being perfect at any time.)

A giant thank you to those who have continued to alert/favorite this story. Wow. Just Wow. And a huge special thank you to those who have brightened my days with their reviews: _Secret_ (don't pull the watery eyes on me! I'm a total sucker for pouts), _live-in-dreamland1_ (I hope this makes you feel better for Macy), _csiawsomJONASlover_ (thanks! I'm glad you think so!), _Gwenyth Hunter_ (better late than never! Thanks for your review!), _suburbs_ (I didn't even know you were gone! I'm glad I had something JONAS-y for you to return to, despite the cliffie. My bad!), _Lady Paine_ (I'm sorry I made you angry at Nick! But look on the bright side: it can't possibly get any worse for Macy, I promise.), _xopeaceQTx13_ (thanks for your review! I hope it wasn't too sad…), _starfishbeliever_ (haha, I want to smack Nick around, just in this story though. And you're probably the only one who felt bad for Grace! She's not a mean girl, and you're right: it's not her fault she's coming in between the unstoppable Nacy.), _fightingillini _(I'm sorry about Nick being a jerk, but he was just emotional; can you blame him? Poor guy, but poor(er) Macy! I hope you enjoy the update!) _Sweetgalsab_ (glad you enjoyed the twist! And YES: one fangirl squee. Any more and I risk it becoming a habit; at 22, there are certain things I just cannot afford…), _Dark-Eyed-Alice_ (hope I reached you before insanity struck! Sorry for making you mad at Nick! But all beautiful guys redeem themselves eventually, right?)

Again, thank you SO MUCH! Hope you enjoy this update!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

Three pitiful knocks on the front door; Macy answered it, revealing three pitiful best friends, each bearing some sort of gift. Kevin carried flowers, Joe balanced a box of chocolates on one hand, and Stella held her beloved vintage Dior scarf.

"We are so sorry, Macy," they said in comical unison.

Had she not been crying only moments before, she might have laughed.

As it was, she barely managed to choke out, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Apologizing." Kevin stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, duh. I'm not blind." She retorted.

"We brought gifts!" All three held up their various presents.

Macy looked at them each. "Thanks, but I don't want them."

Their arms lowered, disappointed. She sighed.

"Okay… I'll take the chocolates… and the flowers… but you can keep the scarf, Stella." She smirked. "I probably wouldn't wear it right anyway." She joked as she let them in.

They piled on the couch; finding it too crowded, Joe resigned himself to the floor and opened the box of chocolates.

"Hey! I thought those were mine!" Macy exclaimed.

He removed a caramel from the box. "Sharing is caring, Macy Misa," Joe replied as he popped the chocolate into his mouth.

Stella looked closely at her friend's face. "Were you crying?"

Macy pretended to be really interested in the lilies Kevin held in his lap. "I love the Casablancas. They're my favorite…"

"Macy."

She stopped, looking at Stella. "Fine… I was crying. Just a little bit."

Joe held the box up to her. "Chocolate?"

She took one, biting into the creamy center. "Thanks, Joe. Guess I'm your fan again."

He smiled at her. "That's all I wanted."

She looked around at her friends. "I don't get it. Why aren't you with Nick? I mean, sure, this is rough for me… but he actually lost Grace."

"… So?" Kevin asked.

"So…" Macy continued, "why aren't you guys with him?"

"I can answer that," Stella said before anyone else could have the chance. She took her friend's hand. "You needed the comfort more than anyone else right now."

"Yeah, considering you chased off one of your closest friends while simultaneously convincing his girlfriend that he was a playa. Classic, by the way." Joe remarked as he picked out another chocolate. Stella swatted the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Just… ugh…" She looked at Macy again, trying her best to smile encouragingly. "But you were very brave. I know it's not easy to be honest with your feelings when you love someone."

Kevin's brow furrowed. "Wait… how would you know?"

"Um… I just… do." She coughed. "That's beside the point. The point is, I'm proud of you, Macy."

"We all are." Kevin added.

"You were woman enough to say what you felt and not worry about the consequences." Stella finished.

Macy hugged Stella, genuinely grateful for her best friend's words. "Thank you, Stella." She leaned back, embracing Kevin. "You too, Kevin." Looking at Joe, she said, "And… I guess you, Joe."

"Cheers." He replied before indulging in his fifth chocolate.

"And… as proud as you guys are of me, I could not be more disappointed in myself." She continued. "I never wanted to hurt Grace, and I especially never meant to hurt Nick.

"So… I'm going to talk to Grace tomorrow and tell her to make up with him."

Joe choked on a chocolate. Raspy coughs followed as he tried to hack up the errant treat.

Stella's eyes were wide, but she tried to smile. "Macy… are you sure that's a good idea?"

She nodded, determined. "It's my fault, and it's my job to fix it."

"If you do that," Joe said, sitting up, "you'll lose your chance with Nick."

Eyes welling, Macy looked at her hands. "This isn't a chance; this is an accident. And I'm going to make it right."

Kevin put his hand on her shoulder. "We're here for you, Mace."

She nodded. "Thanks guys… I just hope Grace doesn't try to beat me up."

At that, they all laughed, though weakly. The possibility was all too real.

* * *

Nick straightened his tie for the fortieth time that morning. He had never been so nervous. Compared to things like Madison Square Gardens, 40,000 screaming fans, and all that goes with it, he should have been able to laugh at little things like nerves.

But none of those things –the stadiums, the shows- involved facing a very angry, very hurt ex-girlfriend.

He gulped as he entered the corridor that held her locker, hoping to catch her before she went to lunch. Glancing at the bouquet of thornless roses he clutched in his left hand, he was happy to see shoving the arrangement in his locker hadn't completely squashed the flowers. Okay… the one on the left looked like it was struggling. He'd just make sure that one was facing him when he gave it to Grace.

Rounding the corner, he approached the wing where her locker was located.

And froze.

Macy was there.

Talking.

To Grace.

_What the_…_?_

The two girls weren't arguing. That was a good sign. He didn't know whose side he would take in a catfight.

Probably Grace's. He and Macy weren't on great terms right now.

And what was she doing there anyway?

He leaned in, straining to hear.


	8. Chapter 8: You Loved Me

**Author: **Meaning Scene

**A/N: **Here we are. The last update, containing the final chapter and an epilogue.

I can't believe it. It's gone by so fast! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I absolutely LOVED writing it. Thank you so much for your kind reviews and your support. I am so grateful to each one of you!

On a somewhat-related side note, I found a NickxMacy video on youtube set to the song Gravity! While created long before this story, I'd still like to take time to thank_ jonassssnap_ for her video; it was a source of inspiration.

So without further ado, the conclusion…

~Meaning Scene

* * *

_"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile, and I thought that I was strong."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

"So you see… it was just one big misunderstanding." Macy finished her explanation with an awkward giggle that Grace did not return.

"All right… let me get this straight…" Grace began, "_You _want _me _to get back with _Nick_ because _you're_ in love with him?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Macy exclaimed; why didn't this chick just get it? "I mean… yeah, I feel that way about Nick, but the whole thing happened because I told him. He wasn't… responding to how I felt. He knew I was upset and he was trying to make me feel better when you came in."

"I don't see why he had to_ touch_ you to make you feel better." Grace practically sneered. "And I'm certainly not the type of girl that's going to let the guy I'm dating be friends with a girl that loves him."

She tried to walk away, but Macy blocked her path. "Please. Just listen." When her rival was still, Macy spoke. "You win. Okay? You win. Nick is yours. I don't want him if it means he loses you, because… I can't stand to see him hurt. That's why I want you to take him back. I messed up. This whole thing is my fault. But please," she clasped her hands in front of her, genuinely begging, "don't take my mistake out on him."

Grace seemed to consider Macy's words. She gave the girl opposite her the once-over, from head-to-foot, as if by judging her exterior she could know her character. In the time that passed, Macy grew hopeful.

"I really respect you for talking to me," Grace finally said. "I know that took guts." She paused as Macy nodded. Then, "But I can't be with Nick anymore."

"… Why?"

Grace smiled, a sad little thing. "I saw the way he looked at you in the atrium. There's no way I could be with a guy who loves another girl as much as he so clearly loves you."

"But he doesn't! He said he can't!"

"He's wrong, Macy. Don't you see?" Grace shook her head slowly. "You're trying so hard to give him up."

Well… that was true. But Macy was still confused.

"So?" She asked.

"So…" Grace continued, "did you ever think that maybe you're not the one who needs to?"

Though a tear glistened in the corner of her eye, she managed to smile down at Macy's surprised face before turning on her heel.

The moment she was gone, Nick revealed himself; Macy gasped.

"Nick!" She exclaimed before bursting into tears. "Nick, I'm so sorry! I tried. I really did!"

"Shhh. It's okay." He said as he walked to her side.

She was crying again. He hated when she cried.

Brushing the tears away with his fingertips, he let his thoughts wander aloud.

"You love me enough to beg another woman to be with me." It wasn't a question.

Macy nodded. "I told you I would try to fix it."

He smiled. "I'm sorry… but that's insane."

She winced, visibly hurt. "Well, no one has ever said love made sense."

"No, they haven't… so I guess these really are for you." He held up the bouquet, and her face instantly brightened. Suddenly, he frowned. "Except for this one; it's kind of pitiful." He plucked out the smushed bud.

Macy frowned. "I want the pitiful rose."

He looked at her. "Really?"

An insistent nod was her reply.

Breaking the stem in half, he tucked the flower behind her ear.

When his hand lingered beneath her chin, she simply had to ask, "What does this mean? I mean… what now?"

He wished life were a forties movie; there probably was a great one-liner for that exact question.

As it was, he simply said, "I don't know… but are you willing to find out with me?"

She smiled. Yes; of course.


	9. Epilogue: It Never Takes Too Long

"_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long."_

Sara Bareilles, "Gravity"

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

Macy sat on alone in the atrium, eyes fixed on the novel in front of her. Such a sad story that she was all too familiar with. Love unrequited, unreciprocated… and eventually, love abandoned.

How very, very sad indeed.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the heroine gave up her love for the final time to a better life than the one she could offer. It was a feeling she'd known intimately, one she hardly cared to remember, let alone read about. She knuckled away the tear, scoffing in disbelief at the emotional display; seriously, this "crying in school" thing had to go, a-s-a-p.

She didn't like to recall her recent dark times; not when she could help it. It was in the past, and she preferred to leave it there. She was a little upset with the novel's heroine for not doing the same.

But mostly, she was angry about crying in school. So embarrassing. When would it stop?

"Good book?"

She looked up; seeing the eyes she knew best, she managed to smile.

"Horrible. I guess people don't believe in happy endings anymore." Her response was accented by a disdainful scrunching of her nose.

The boy opposite her laughed. "I noticed you got emotionally invested enough to start crying, though." He swiped gently at a tear she had missed.

Flushing, Macy tried to explain. "Something irresistible about a case you know is hopeless, I suppose?"

"One would suppose." Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet. "By the way, I happen to believe in happy endings."

As their fingers entwined, she couldn't help her small grin.

"I'm glad you do, because I do too," she whispered.

It wasn't like they were riding off into the sunset. He wasn't going to sweep her off her feet and carry her to his castle. This was high school after all.

But, she thought as Nick kissed her cheek softly, there was no rush. They had all the time in the world to figure out a happy ending. All the time in the world.


End file.
